


Sacrifice

by mikass_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Demons, F/M, Female Hunter, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Sam Imagine, Tumblr: sam-winchester-imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikass_a/pseuds/mikass_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Winchesters finally found a demon that had been causing trouble. The only way to kill it and have Sam and Dean survive is to let it possess you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my more popular one shots on Tumblr. There was a part two but I wasn't happy with it so I'm not going to post it here unless someone asks for it! Enjoy!

She was good. That she was. It had taken you and the Winchesters months to tie the demon down. She was the cause of many problematic hunts over the last few months. Now, you had her. Almost.

“Just give up.” Dean yelled confidently to the demon trapped in the corner of the room. The only light source illuminating the rundown apartment building was a bulb hanging centre in the room, above your head. Her silhouette on the wall seemed to grow as she breathed, every breath causing her to expand taller, wider. It’d been a while since you were truly scared by a hunt.

Maybe it was because this hunt was more personal than usual. This demon wanted you as a vessel. For some reason, she had been begging you for over a year. Her pleading started off calm and almost polite but had become demanding after she started killing off harmless people to get to you. Enough was enough- tonight it would end.

Sweat poured from your body. Your angel blade becoming moist in your grip, your shirt sticking to your back. As nervous as you were, there was a slight tranquillity to the situation. It was one of those do-or-die predicaments, meaning you’d either be put to rest forever or deal with her once and for all.

She laughed at Dean’s comment, suddenly disappearing only to hear her voice behind you. Damn demons and their teleporting shit. You’d come to despise the awful demon more than any monster you had before.

“And why would I do that when I can destroy all three of you?” Her heels clicked against the cement ground, sending irritating echoes off the walls and back into your ears. With every click you winced. “Oh honey, you could spare your friends if you only gave yourself up.” she pouted her lip teasingly. “Just take off your little anti-possession necklace there and it’ll be a breeze the rest of the ride.”

Your face scrunched into a snarl due to her speaking directly at you in such a way. If only you could off her right now, you would.

“No,” Sam held out an arm towards you, as if blocking you from her glare. He held Ruby’s blade in his hand as he inched closer to the demon. “You’ll never get her- you’re going to die tonight.” Sam growled.

She laughed once again. “Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that when you’re all tied up?” With a split second, Sam and Dean were thrown up into the unfinished ceiling where numerous cords and ropes caught a hold of their limbs, tangling them.

“Sam! Dean!” you yelled, dropping your equipped arm to your side. “Let them go, bitch.” you barked at her.

“Do we have an agreement then?” she smirked.

“Unless you want this blade through your head then I’d propose you let them down.” you ignored her question. Quickly, you took a fighting stance ready for anything that she threw at you.

“Oh of course, I’m so sorry.” she acted afraid only for a devilish smile to plaster her face. “If only it were barbed wire.” she chuckled. With a few snaps from the cables, the boys fell from the tangle in the ceiling. For a split second, you felt relieved but then the brothers were both reaching around their necks, fighting with a rope. Cable nooses slowly suffocating them.

Your screams now echoed off the walls. “No! No! Let them go! Please!”

“Deal?” she smiled.

“Deal.” you answered without hesitation. You straightened your posture, preparing yourself for the worst. Your fingers touched the gold that was your necklace clasp at the nape of your neck and for once in the last ten years, you were open to possession.

As if instantly, Sam and Dean were freed from the nooses and fell to the ground gasping for air. Sam lifted his head just in time to watch the demons former vessel drop to the ground. Black smoke entered your mouth. Your body gasped and you expected for your limps to be useless to you now. Instead, you were fighting with the demon for ownership of your body. She screamed in your mind to let go, to fall to her power. For moments, you were able to refuse.

“Sam!” you yelled at him. You fell to your knees as you struggled to hold on. It felt as if you were stuck in a tide pool, being thrown around by a strong force that you couldn’t control. Except instead of water, it was your own body betraying you. “Sam! I.. can’t hold on much longer! Y-you have to stab me…with the knife. Do-ahh-” you clutched at your thigh as you felt it twitch. The weirdest feeling took over your feet and climbed up your legs. Tingling. Pins and needles almost, except excruciatingly painful.

Sam crawled over to you, crouched on the ground, still not fully recuperated. He held a blade in his grip but you saw his hand shaking. You knew he wouldn’t be able to do it. “Sam, please.” You gazed up at him with teary, pleading eyes. His face was pale, blotchy with tear stained cheeks. Trying to force his knife into you, you grasped his hand but you were too weak. “Sammy…”

A sharpness touched your skin and fire erupted in your stomach. You looked down, expecting the handle of the blade to be sticking out from your skin but it was Sam’s hand on your hip. His touch was hot against your exposed skin. You lightly held his hand as it moved to your cheek. Sam’s eyes squeezed shut as he prepared himself to plunge the blade into you. He held you tight against his chest and you could hear his heart beat. It seemed just as loud as her heels did. Only his heart beat made you feel serene, not afraid.

A frustrated gasp fell from his mouth. He couldn’t do it.

The tingling had now reached your collarbone. Pins and needles now feeling like lightning. Sweat pooled in the fabric of your clothes and beads fell from your forehead. She continued to scream in your head, telling you the most horrific things.

“It’ll be okay (Y/N), I’ll get you out of this. I promise. I love you. You hear me? I love you.” You smiled as widely as you could at his words although you doubted if it showed at all. If only you could repeat them to him. Even breathing was hard to keep up with now that the awful feeling reached your lips, sealing them closed. “I’ll exorcise the bitch out of you. You’ll be fine, just hang in there. Then I’ll take you out somewhere, and I’ll tell you I love you again and again.” Sam spoke through his sobs, his tears falling onto your shirt. If only it would be that easy.

You could feel her breaking through. She almost had complete control. With the last umph of strength you had left, you smiled at Sam.

“I love you too.” You pushed Sam’s hand against your stomach, sending the blade into your skin. Fire erupted from the blade and surged throughout your entire body. Sam’s screaming was so dull behind the demons agony- he sounded so far away. Seconds felt like hours and it took you a while to notice you had been screaming too. Dean’s voice was added as well, yelling at Sam to do something you couldn’t quite hear.

An orange, red light shown over your vision and then everything stopped. Her screaming stopped, the tingling stopped, the voices. Everything halted.

Soon, very soon, you’d open your eyes to heaven. Your heaven- whatever your heaven was. Sam had told you about it- how you live in your most favoured memories. You had spent nights wondering what yours would be like. If it would be your sixteenth birthday- when you and the Winchester brothers stole your fathers truck and snuck out to a lake for a night- or if it would be something completely unexpected- like just sitting around drinking beers with Bobby.

All you wanted was to open your eyes and see what you were presented with. Then noises began to fade back in. It sounded busy, almost like people screaming once again. Would your heaven really be a night at the bar? You hoped not.

The screaming began to become louder, more recognizable. It was screams of agony. Humans screaming out in torment and pain. You felt as if you were skydiving, figuratively falling from heaven. Finally, your eyes popped open. Greeting you wasn’t your dad’s 1969 Ford pickup, and definitely wasn’t Bobby. Or was it? You couldn’t tell through the blood coated jail bars.

Surrounding you was a disgusting, blood covered jail cell. The man at the door was definitely not Bobby; his face was too shaven to be Bobby. You walked up to the door and peered out of the bars. Crowley. You were in hell.

“Well, hello love. Didn’t expect to see you here so soon.” he smirked. You glanced around the corridor to see more jail cells filled with dismantled people. The moans and cries now becoming unbearable, you covered your ears and fell to your knees. Blood splattered onto your jeans when you hit the ground.

“No…” you muttered to yourself. hell? how’d i end up in hell? You began to rock yourself back and forth as a knock was sounded at your door. The voice of Crowley was replaced with your fathers. You knew it was the demons way of taunting you so you ignored it. His gentile words grew louder and meaner, eventually leading to full curses and disowning of you in the most harsh sense possible. Tears streamed down your cheeks as you let hell sink in around you.. “No..” you rocked back and forth. “No!… SAM!”


End file.
